DS9 relaunch
Deep Space Nine'' relaunch''' or DS9 Season 8 are fan favoured titles for the collection of fiction set after the TV series finale "What You Leave Behind". Overview The duology Avatar was the official start of the series, marked by the first appearance of the modified Star Trek: Deep Space Nine title text, which has appeared on all relaunch titles since. The novel A Stitch in Time and anthology The Lives of Dax were retroactively added into the relaunch, with the latter being reprinted with the new relaunch DS9 title text. The series mostly consists of novels, but there have also been two comic miniseries by Wildstorm Comics which tie in with the novels' continuity. Alongside DS9 books the ''SCE'' series occurs over the same time period and has had a number of crossovers, as does the ''TNG'' duology Maximum Warp. The relaunch also includes books in the cross-series ''Section 31'' and ''Gateways'' miniseries' and the most recent title, Fearful Symmetry, is also part of the on-going series. To make up the losses in the main cast at the end of the TV series the relaunch adds several new regulars, Elias Vaughn in particular has become a fan favourite and his history has been fleshed out in several novels outside of the relaunch, notably making a number of appearances in the ''Lost Era'' books. In 2007, Twist of Faith, an omnibus of the first four relaunch novels and the short story from What Lay Beyond (Avatar one and two, Abyss, Demons of Air and Darkness and "Horn and Ivory") was published. And in 2008 These Haunted Seas an omnibus of the first two Mission Gamma novels will be published. Relaunch cast Image:CaptainKira.jpg|Kira Nerys Image:Eliasvaughn.jpg|Elias Vaughn Image:Bashir.jpg|Julian Bashir Image:Ezri-Divided.jpg|Ezri Dax Image:Nog.jpg|Nog Image:RoLaren.jpg|Ro Laren Image:Taranatar.jpg|Taran'atar Image:Prynn.jpg|Prynn Tenmei Image:Shar2.jpg|Thirishar ch'Thane (Shar) Image:Quark.jpg|Quark Image:Kasidy.jpg|Kasidy Yates Image:Jake.jpg|Jake Sisko Image:CaptainSisko.jpg|Benjamin Sisko Image:Odo.jpg|Odo Image:Akaar.jpg|Leonard James Akaar Image:Ufp-emblem.jpg|Sam Bowers Image:Macet.jpg|Akellen Macet Image:AndorianEmblem.jpg|Charivretha zh'Thane Image:Treir.jpg|Treir Image:Yevir.JPG|Yevir Linjarin Image:SimonTarses.jpgSimon Tarses Image:Ufp-emblem.jpg|Phillipa Mathias Image:Opaka.jpg|Opaka Sulan Image:Garak.jpg|Elim Garak Image:OBrien.jpg|Miles O'Brien Image:Keiko.jpg|Keiko O'Brien Media Published order The following is the published order of works in the series, which (with the exception of the comics) is also the suggested reading order as indicated by the editor Marco Palmieri: Chronological order *2375 **''The Left Hand of Destiny'' **Framing story of The Lives of Dax **''N-Vector'' *2376 **''A Stitch in Time'' **April: Avatar **''Rising Son'' (Runs from end of Avatar to end of Lesser Evil) **''Abyss'' (Two weeks after Avatar) **''Demons of Air and Darkness'' **"Horn and Ivory" **Late-May: : Part I **''Divided We Fall'' **Mid-June: Twilight: Parts I-V **''This Gray Spirit'' **''Cathedral'' **Mid-August: Lesser Evil **September: **"Trill: Unjoined" **October 24-25: "Bajor: Fragments and Omens" **November 1-10: "Andor: Paradigm" **November 17-22: "Ferenginar: Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed" **Early-December: "Cardassia: The Lotus Flower" **December 16-31: "The Dominion: Olympus Descending" **December 29 - January 2: Warpath *2377 **''Fearful Symmetry'' More extensive timelines for the series can be found in several of the books: Avatar, Book One includes a chronology of events in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine leading up to the beginning of the book. Unity continues that chronology through the events of all the relaunch books prior to that novel. Most recently, Worlds of Deep Space Nine: Volume Three includes a chronology putting the events of the Worlds of Deep Space Nine miniseries in chronological order. Related works *The Final Artifact, Part Four of (The Brave and The Bold (cross-series duology) - Features appearances by Elias Vaughn and Kira Nerys. Takes place after Rising Son but prior to Unity as Vaughn has returned from his mission to the Gamma Quadrant, but Benjamin Sisko has not returned from the Celestial Temple. *Maximum Warp'' (''TNG'' duology) - Features a cameo appearance of the USS Defiant under command of Tiris Jast, set prior to Avatar. *Gateways' (cross-series miniseries) - The wider story of the Gateways crisis as seen in the relaunch novel ''Demons of Air and Darkness is told in the rest of the Gateways novels. *'"The Calling"', by Andrew J. Robinson (from the ''DS9'' anthology Prophecy and Change) - A follow-up short story taking place after the events of A Stitch in Time and the stage play "The Dream Box", both of which follow the story of Garak beyond the events of the television series. *'' '' - The CoE series takes place in the same time frame as the DS9 relaunch and there have been a number of crossovers and cameos: **''Cold Fusion, by Keith R.A. DeCandido - Set just after ''Avatar, features Nog and the operation to secure Empok Nor. **''Aftermath, by Christopher L. Bennett - Features Miles O'Brien on Earth prior to his appearance in ''Unity. **''Malefictorum, by Terri Osborne - Guest stars Kira Nerys, Quark, Ro Laren and Treir **Lost Time, by Ilsa J. Bick - Guest stars Kira Nerys, Elias Vaughn, Ezri Dax, Nog and Elim Garak. Set one year after ''Cold Fusion. **''Wounds, by Ilsa J. Bick - Guest stars Dr Julian Bashir. Set just after "Trill: Unjoined". *'"Saturn's Children", by Sarah Shaw (from the Mirror Universe anthology: Obsidian Alliances) - Features the mirror universe characters and situation as last seen in "The Emperor's New Cloak" and bridging between the timeframe of that episode and the novel "Warpath". *"The Officer's Club"', by Heather Jarman (from the [[Tales from the Captain's Table|''Tales from the Captain's Table]] anthology) - This story takes place between the Trill: Unjoined and Bajor: Fragments and Omens segments of the Worlds of Deep Space Nine: Volume Two and features Benjamin Sisko accompanying the newly promoted Captain Kira Nerys to the supernatural bar The Captain's Table. Connections Category:Media Lists Category:DS9 media